


In a Spirit's Embrace

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: Eren has long been taught to fear the vast, untamed wilds outside the walls of his village. As an Omega and a hunter, he knows the forest contains many dangers. Those posed by the spirits guarding the forest, being the greatest of all. Still, he does what he can to support his village...Until the unimaginable happens, and he finds himself cast out into the forest, alone, with no place to call home. It is a cruel fate, one that leaves him unlikely to survive long. Yet Eren could never have expected to be found by a forest spirit, one of the very beings he fears above all else.Nor could he have expected the warmth and safety granted by his unlikely companion to be greater than he ever imagined...





	1. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. I'm starting a new fic when I have a ton of others in progress. But the instant I came up with the idea for this omegaverse fic, I knew I had to write it. So, here it is!

As the sun rose in the sky, Eren awakened in his bed. Just as he’d fallen asleep, and similar to how he usually awakened in the morning. Safe in his bed, in a room he called his own. In a warm, safe home, as well. With the Betan scents of his parents and his sister’s Alphan scent faint in the air. Scents that reassured him that he was safe here, in his home. Safe behind the wall surrounding their village; one known by the name of Shiganshina. The wall that protected Eren and his fellow villagers from the forest, and all the dangers the wilds held.

Except for the times Eren, as a hunter, travelled outside of them. Hunting trips that were always kept as brief as possible, and always made during the day. Since he’d presented as an Omega at the age of fifteen, Eren had contributed to his village in such a way. As of yet, he had not taken a mate, choosing to suppress his heats instead. If only because, at the age of eighteen, none of the unmated Alphas in the village had yet captured his eye.

It would happen in time, Eren knew, and for now he was content to continue living his life as usual.

Along with, today, awakening earlier than he normally did.

An awakening stirred by the warm, soothing heat simmering beneath this skin of his chest and shoulders. A heat unlike that granted by the soft furs covering his bed. Ones that currently lay in contact with much of Eren’s bare skin, for he tended to sleep in his undergarments on early summer days such as this one.

No… this was almost like… Like his skin had been warmed from sitting before a fire. A sensation that, under those circumstances, would only grant comfort. But here, in the early hours of the morning, it only caused a sensation of unease to curl in his gut. So Eren opened his eyes, pushing the furs back, and looking down as he did…

Only to see the room awash with a pale green light. Light emanating from the marks inked upon his chest and shoulders. In intricate, swirling patterns that could almost be called beautiful, the marks were alive with light in the darkness. _Moving_ , too… How they slowly shifted and changed…

Yet for all their apparent beauty, the marks only filled Eren with a sense of dread. For he knew exactly what the marks were, though not how or why he might have them, when his skin had been unmarked only last night.

A night that had followed a successful day of hunting in the forest. A trip that Eren had kept short, for all his occasional curiosity of what lay deep in the vast wilderness that stretched out in every direction. All it took for him to squash his curiosity, was to remember any of the stories he’d heard growing up concerning the forest’s dangers, and what happened to those who did not heed the warnings those stories gave.

Most terrifying of all, were the tales concerning the forest spirits.

Eren had never seen a forest spirit with his own eyes. But he’d heard many a tale of them. They were beings who dwelled within the forest, it was said. Beings who could walk in the forms of humans or gigantic beasts, capable of shifting between either form as easy as breathing. Who guarded the forest that was their domain fiercely, and who were just as likely to kill a human as they were to spare one.

And who were known to bear marks upon their skin in human shape.

Marks like those that had, somehow, manifested on Eren’s skin during the night.

And _oh_ , how their presence terrified him. For humans did not bear such marks upon their skin, Eren knew. And yet, here his were. Now that he bore such marks, what would his fellow villagers do to him upon seeing them? What would his family and best friend say?

If the marks of a forest spirit were inked upon his skin… was he even human to begin with? Humans didn’t _have_ them, after all, and one who did…

Well, Eren could imagine how such a person, regardless of their dynamic status, would be treated in Shiganshina. Nothing of the forest spirits, or the spirits themselves, was to be trusted. Would the same not be true, then, of a human bearing the marks of one?

Eren knew, then, what he needed to do. Swiftly, for he could only do so without being seen now. In the early hours of the morning, before the rest of the village awakened.

Wasting no time, Eren rolled from his bed. Donning the pair of brown pants and dark green shirt, as well as the shoes he’d worn yesterday just as quickly. Noting, as well, that his shirt completely covered the glowing marks. For now, at least. They _did_ move, after all, and for all he knew they might occasionally peek out of his shirt collar.

In that case, it was a good thing Eren planned to have this taken care of before anyone noticed something was amiss.

Fully dressed, Eren snuck from his room quietly. Made his way through the living area silent as a mouse, and slipped outside unnoticed. His parents, as well as his adopted Alpha sister Mikasa, were still asleep. Would be for long enough that his absence would not seem suspicious.

In the light of the rising sun, Eren made his way swiftly towards the center of the village. Intent on reaching the communal bath house, where he’d scrub off those damned markings before anyone saw them. Or try to, anyway. It was a ridiculous plan, but what other choice did he have? The only other alternative was to admit that they would remain for good, and that… was no option at all, really.

The narrow streets were silent, as Eren had suspected they would be…

But then he froze, at the twin Alphan scents coming his way, before slipping into a narrow alleyway between two houses. At the sound of them, too. Two of the village’s high-ranking Alpha warriors, making their way from their assigned guard atop the high watchtower in the very center of the village. A task only such warriors were allowed to attend to, as was the night watch at Shiganshina’s gate on the northern wall.

Eren only hoped that they’d be too tired to pay him any notice…

“Hey! Jaeger, right?” One of the Alphas, whom Eren knew by the name of Kitts Woermann, turned to his right, to face the alley Eren was hiding in. “You know you’re not supposed to be skulking about so early in the morning! So get back home, and be grateful I didn’t catch you outside before first light. If I had, I would have had to report this to the chief.” The words were said with a growl, coupled with the promise of a threat.

And Eren nodded his head, made his way forward while trembling in fear. He’d hoped to avoid being noticed by the guard, for none except the chief and those assigned to a night watch were permitted outside after nightfall. For their safety and protection, it was said, though Eren hadn’t the slightest clue as to the truth of those claims. Just as he had no experience to prove that anything mentioned in the old stories _wasn’t_ true.

Still, he’d never liked Kitts. The man was known to have an unpleasant attitude, for all that he performed his duties well. As such, Eren was thankful to only be let off with a warning…

“And for fuck’s sake, do something about that damned bug crawling out of… your…” Kitts trailed off, as he gripped Eren’s upper left arm hard with his right hand. And Eren’s fear returned in full force, as he looked upon Kitts’ face. Saw the look there morph from one of annoyance, to pure _rage_.

Kitts whirled around, to regard his comrade. “Ian! Sound the horn at the base of the watchtower! The chief and the rest of the village must be summoned, so we know what will be done about… _this_.” The Alpha all but spat the words, as his grip tightened. “I don’t know what your plan is, Omega, but you’ll know your fate soon enough.” Kitts said while dragging Eren behind him, towards the watchtower.

Towards whatever fate awaited him.

Eren didn’t need to examine himself to know what Kitts had seen. His markings, likely still glowing faintly in the early morning light, which had shifted enough to be visible above his shirt collar. What else would explain why he was now being dragged to a judgement before the entire village?

Nothing else would, and time seemed to blur, as Eren’s heart raced in terror. The air thick with the stench of it, as well; a scent that went unheeded by his captors.

As it likely would be, by all who witnessed what was to come.

When Eren glimpsed the tower before him, Kitts brought him to a halt, as the long, low note from a carved wooden horn pierced the still morning air. One that stood several paces in front of him, and was elaborately carved. A work of art, used for the sole purpose of calling all who dwelled within Shiganshina to meet, in times of need.

Eren would never have thought, in all his life, that it would be blown to announce his judgement.

How much time passed, precisely, Eren could not say. Only that Kitts had held him there, standing, the entire time. And enough that the sun had risen higher in the sky, by the time the chief stood before him. An old, powerful Alpha by the name of Darius Zackly, whom had ruled Shiganshina for many years. Coupled with Shiganshina’s elders, and all of the highest ranking warriors.

And the rest of the villagers, of course. All of whom that he could see regarded him as if he were a poisonous snake, ready to bite and kill at the slightest provocation.

Mercifully, he could not yet see or hear his parents, nor Armin and Mikasa, from where he was held. Perhaps there was hope, yet, that they would not hate him as the others so swiftly had…

“So, those are indeed the marks of a forest spirit I see creeping out of your shirt…” The chief’s voice rang out, cold as ice. “Given the severity of this matter, we must decide what is to be done with you, and swiftly.” At those words, Eren could feel Zackly’s icy gaze raking over his body.

But before he had a chance to speak, Kitts shouted. “ _Decide_!? As if there’s more than one solution to this! If you ask me, he’s been cursed, and it would be better to kill him right now, before he brings the wrath of the forest spirits down on us!”

Zackly pondered those words, left hand tracing the head of the ax strapped to his belt, before he replied. “You’re right. It would be easy to kill him now, and perhaps it would keep the rest of us safe…” Then shook his head. “But if we kill him here, who’s to say someone else wouldn’t be cursed in his place? No… the only solution I can see is to exile Eren Jaeger. Immediately.” The final words were spoken in a tone that let all who heard them know judgement had been passed.

At those words, shame flooded through Eren, coupled with anger. “You can’t just exile me like this! I’m still _me_. Anyone can see that!” This wasn’t right. It wasn’t…

“Eren’s right! You can’t just do this!” Eren turned to his left, at the sound of his mother’s voice.

Turned to see her, along with his father, Armin, and Mikasa pushing their way through the crowd. Armin’s Omegan scent, coupled with those of Mikasa and his parents, were ripe with fear. Fear, indeed, of what would happen if they didn’t stop this.

In response, Zackly only raised his right hand to signal to the rest of the villagers. “But I can do this, and I will. Restrain them.” Here, Eren saw Zackly motion towards his parents, Armin, and Mikasa. “Raise the gate, as well. This will end, here and now.” To that, Zackly turned around, and marched off to the north. A contingent of villagers raced off before him to raise the gate swiftly.

And Eren was dragged forward, as well. Kitts’ grip dug painfully into his arm as the screams of his parents, coupled those of with Armin and Mikasa, echoed in his ears. They would be allowed to live, no doubt… But there was nothing they could do to stop this. Stop him from being exiled from the only place he’d ever known, into the forest.

As soon as he was shoved out the heavy wooden gate, it shut behind him with a thunderous note of finality. Eren knew, without having to look, that it would not be raised in his presence again. Even so, he remained frozen to the spot, bewildered by the fact that he’d truly been exiled…

Until he jumped to his left, as an arrow flew through the air, to bury itself at the ground at his feet. And then a second, and a third, as he ran. The archers atop Shiganshina’s wooden wall missing their mark intentionally. Seeking only to drive him off with their arrows…

As well as tell him, without words, that to return to Shiganshina, or even be spotted nearby, would mean his death.

So, with only the clothes on his back, Eren ran deeper into the forest. Not stopping for any reason, for if he did so, he knew he’d be tempted to rest. Eat the plump, juicy berries he occasionally glimpsed growing on bushes in the undergrowth. To rest before it was absolutely necessary was a bad idea, and eating any fruit he found in the forest an even _worse_ one. For this was the domain of the forest spirits, and all within it belonged to them. Eren had no way of knowing whether such a small, innocent action would incur the wrath of a spirit…

So he kept going. To hopefully avoid any dangerous animals, as well as spirits. And to keep from thinking further about what this, his exile, truly meant.

As the day crept on around Eren, his legs began to ache. His stomach, too, from hunger and thirst. Yet even so, he trudged on, as swiftly as he could. Until the sun set, and the stars and moon shone through the trees, and Eren could go on no longer. It was then, with a pained cry, that he collapsed near the bank of a stream. The mossy ground did little to cushion his fall, and nothing to ease the burning ache in his legs. Or the pain clenching his stomach from hunger and thirst…

Yet even so, the moon and stars were not the only things that shone in the night. Some of the plants glowed, too. In shades of blue, green and purple. Enough to light the forest clearly enough to see by, even on the darkest nights. Some of the rocks on the streambed glowed a brilliant blue, as well. It would have been a wondrous sight to marvel at, if Eren had even had the energy to do so.

Perhaps this was one of the reasons why none of the villagers, aside from the guards, were allowed in the streets after dark. Why none of those who looked upon the forest at night ever spoke of what they saw. Looking upon something as wondrous as this, it would be difficult to see the forest as a place of danger, where one would perish, if they remained too long, or took too much.

Not that the reasons for the laws of his village mattered, anymore.

For Eren could never go back to Shiganshina. Nor would any other village, however distant, allow him to live there with the marks of a forest spirit upon his skin. However sweet it was that his parents, Armin, and Mikasa had stood by his side until the end… Eren knew he’d never see them again.

Would remain out here, alone in the forest. Suffer through his coming heat unsuppressed, as well…

If he even lived that long. For all he knew, starvation or thirst would claim him first. Or the fangs and claws of some wild animal or forest spirit would. This, Eren knew, was his true fate. An execution dressed up as an exile, no matter how he’d been told of it. Only now, Eren didn’t know how long he’d survive, or if he’d even live through the night at all.

Tears pricked at Eren’s eyes, beginning to blur his vision. For all that he’d lost, and would never have again.

And then Eren sat up, as he breathed in the scent wafting through the night air. In fear, at the heavy footfalls snapping through the undergrowth on the opposite bank of the shallow stream. At knowing he was not alone, and hoping he was wrong about what, or _who_ , had found him…

Only to have his fears confirmed, as the figure strode into view… And began to make its way towards him, through the water…


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really happy to see how many people read and enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! To be honest, that's what inspired me to write this chapter so quickly. :)

As Eren inhaled the scent wafting through the warm, still night air, he trembled in fear and blinked his tears away. At the scent, coupled with the heavy footfalls he could hear coming from the opposite bank of the stream. There was only one being capable of creating such noise, especially with the massive shape he could catch glimpses of through the undergrowth. A form illuminated by the glowing plants in the forest, and one Eren fervently wished to deny the existence of. So he hoped, with everything he had, that he was somehow wrong. That he hadn’t been found by a being that, in all likelihood, would kill him in a matter of moments.

Only to have those fears confirmed, as the forest spirit strode out of the undergrowth, to come to a halt on the opposite bank.

A spirit in the form of a massive wolf. One taller than Eren was at the shoulder, with black fur on their back, shoulders, tail, and head. Pale silver fur covered the rest of the spirit’s body, and grey eyes remained fixed on where Eren sat.

Just as Eren could not tear his green eyes away from the spirit. One who radiated the rich, spicy musk that was an Alpha’s natural scent, coupled with a distinct, earthy fragrance that made it unique. Something that briefly piqued Eren’s curiosity, for he hadn’t known forest spirits held the same dynamic statuses as humans did. Couldn’t ever have known that, for all the tales he’d been told only spoke of how dangerous they could be…

Only for his fear to swiftly overcome any budding curiosity he felt. For this… this was his worst fear, come true. To encounter a forest spirit, unarmed, under cover of night. Not that having a weapon would do any good, given the nature of forest spirits. And he couldn’t run, either, given how much his legs hurt from having fled all day without stopping.

Eren knew, as the great wolf spirit stepped forward, that his death was near. That with every splash of crystal clear water as the forest spirit crossed the shallow stream, his death grew one moment closer. With every step the spirit took, and every beat of his own heart…

A death under the stars, awash in the light he’d never known the forest to have…

Despite his fear, Eren never looked away from the forest spirit’s grey eyes. Knew, that if he was to meet his death, he’d rather do so with some semblance of courage.

Or appear to, anyway. It wasn’t as if a forest spirit would care how terrified he was, in the moment of his death. Only that he died, for trespassing within the forest for too long, for… who knew what, really. All Eren knew, was that in a few moments, he’d most likely be torn apart by razor sharp fangs, or something else equally horrific.

But then Eren’s eyes widened, as the wolf’s right front paw settled on the bank. For in that moment, the forest spirit’s entire body glowed a pale green. That great form shifting and shrinking within a few moments, as easy as breathing.

Then the light faded, for the most part, as Eren looked upon the spirit’s human form.

That of an older man, who, as he kneeled before Eren, was slightly shorter than Eren himself. With black hair clipped into an undercut, and the same Alphan scent clinging to him. Clad in light brown pants, and a shirt of the same color, stitched together from hides that no doubt came from the spirit’s own hunts. A long, heavy cloak of grey fur, too, as well as several pouches strapped to his belt.

And the _marks_ , too. Slowly shifting across the forest spirit’s pale skin where they peeked above his shirt collar, and aglow with the same pale green light as Eren’s own. Only these extended farther than Eren’s did, creeping across what little Eren could see of the spirit’s forearms, as well.

It was certainly curious…

But then the spirit spoke “It’s not every day that I find a human Omega in the forest after nightfall.” It was incredibly rare to see a human after nightfall at all, really. “Who are you, and what are you doing here?” His voice was deep, and calm, with a hint of curiosity.

Though that did nothing to assuage Eren’s fears. “Eren. And I was… exiled, from my village…” His heart ached, at having to speak that truth, yet he spoke it nonetheless.

Who knew _what_ this forest spirit would do, if Eren were to be caught in a lie?

As Eren maintained eye contact with the Alpha before him, he saw sadness, and… regret in the spirit’s eyes. “I can’t see what you might have done to deserve being exiled with only the clothes on your back. I’m sorry that happened to you.” And those words were the truth. Eren didn’t seem like the sort of human who’d do terrible things, of any sort. Nor had he done any sort of harm to the forest…

Truthfully, Eren seemed to be innocent of any wrong-doing. So why he might have been exiled was truly a mystery.

 _‘Oh… He can’t see the marks, can he?’_ “I was exiled because I was cursed. Because the chief said I’d bring doom to Shiganshina, if I was allowed to stay. Because of these…” Eren said, as he raised his left hand, and pulled his shirt collar down enough to expose the glowing marks upon his skin.

Only to see the spirit’s eyes widen in shock. “No. You’re not cursed. And those spirit marks on your skin wouldn’t bring doom to your village.” It had been years, since he’d even heard whispers of such marks upon a human’s skin. Having lived for a long time, he’d never expected to see them.

Much less marks that were so new, the power they would eventually grant had not even begun to manifest yet.

How curious… “So you mean it? I’m really not cursed? And you can tell me why I have the same marks you do?” Eren had known his exile wasn’t right. But knowing it for certain only added to the anger and helplessness he felt at what had happened.

As for his question, well… Surely there was no harm in wanting to know such a thing?

Especially when this forest spirit hadn’t killed him, when it would have been so easy to do so.

“Yeah. I can tell you right now, if you’d like.” After a moment, he continued. “And my name’s Levi. You shared your name with me, so it’s only fair that I share mine with you.” Plus doing so would help ease Eren’s fear. A fear no doubt brought on by whatever he’d learned growing up. And one Levi’s protective instincts as an Alpha demanded he soothe.

The way they demanded he soothe the fears of any members of his clan, whom he could sense through the bonds between them, just as they could sense each other.

No matter how far apart they were.

It was a tempting offer. “I’m sorry, Levi, but I’d rather wait until tomorrow. I’ve been running all day, since I was exiled this morning, when my spirit marks were discovered after they appeared during the night. I’m tired, and sore… And hungry and thirsty, too.” Somehow, Eren felt his fear ebbing away. As if he knew, in his heart, that Levi would not harm him.

Levi hummed in acknowledgement. “Then I’ll tell you tomorrow, after you’ve gotten some rest.” Then, Levi untied two of the pouches strapped to his belt, and held them out with his right hand. “You _did_ say you’re hungry and thirsty, right?” Offering food and water, then, was the least he could do.

Especially when the forest provided a bounty of both. Allowing Eren, or any of the fellow spirits in his clan, to suffer in any way was unthinkable.

After a moment, Eren reached forward, and took the offered items into his own hands. His fingertips lightly brushing against Levi’s skin when he did, allowing him to feel how warm and soft it was. Exactly like his own, just as Levi was an Alpha, as a good number of the villagers he knew had been.

There was so much that made the two of them alike, right down to the marks that had somehow been inked on Eren’s skin. It was enough to make Eren want to know more about Levi. About how much of what he’d learned of the forest spirits was wrong, and what they were truly like…

But Eren knew he could ask those questions later.

For now, he opened the leather pouch filled with large, juicy berries, and ate his fill. Some of them were red, and some were purple, but all had a flavor that was a mix of tart and sweet that Eren couldn’t get enough of. He was hungry enough that by the time he was done, not a single berry remained un-eaten. As well as thirsty enough that he’d drunk every drop of water in the water skin Levi had given him.

Something that, if the look in Levi’s eyes was anything to go by, pleased the Alpha.

And Eren knew there was only one thing to say, in response to such kindness.

“Levi… Thank you.” It was only right to say, after all. For Eren’s hunger and thirst had been sated, all due to Levi’s unexpected act of kindness.

Or perhaps it _was_ to be expected. None of the tales Eren learned spoke of forest spirits showing true kindness to humans, after all.

Somehow, Eren got the feeling he’d learn the truth, or lack thereof, of the old stories sooner or later.

Yet all that could wait until tomorrow. After giving Levi his thanks, he laid down on the mossy ground, and closed his eyes. Allowing sleep to take him within minutes, while trusting Levi to keep watch. Levi hadn’t hurt him at all, and honestly, didn’t seem inclined to. One more act of faith, however small, was the least Eren could give.

Knowing that, tomorrow, he would have the answers he sought, Eren also knew that a good night’s rest would soothe his aches. Might even soothe his pain at having lost his home, at least a little. At the very least, Eren knew he’d survive.

And that whatever happened, he wouldn’t have to spend the rest of his days alone.

So Levi kept watch, his heart calmed by the soothing glow of the forest he protected. At knowing that the other members of his clan were safe and healthy, as well.

And at no longer being able to scent Eren’s fear in the air, and seeing the Omega fall asleep so close to him. Quite the change, considering how terrified Eren had been upon first seeing him. But it was a good one, Levi knew, for his truly _didn’t_ wish any harm upon Eren. Levi only killed to feed himself, to provide for his clan, and to defend the forest on the rare occasions such a thing was necessary.

Truthfully, he preferred to avoid killing when he could.

So it was that Levi began to think of what questions Eren might ask, and how he might answer them. Before he unfastened his cloak, and draped it over Eren’s sleeping form the best he could. Eren deserved to be comfortable while sleeping, as anyone did. And of Levi could provide that, well…

He saw no reason why he wouldn’t do such a thing.

When that was done, Levi shifted back into his wolf shape. As he so often did when sleeping, whenever he wandered alone through the forest.

Soon enough, Levi closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep beside Eren. Knowing that, while he whether in this form or his human shape, nothing would threaten them while they slept.


	3. Revelation

Eren woke to the warm glow of sunlight against his closed eyes. The lingering soreness in his legs, as well. Only to be expected, after what he’d been through, and _done_ , yesterday. As well as to birdsong echoing through the forest. Something he’d always heard in spring and summer, for the walls of his former village couldn’t keep out such sounds. Nor could they keep the small, often brightly colored, birds in question from nesting in Shiganshina wherever they would.

And to the feel of… _something_ that had been draped over him as he slept. Along with the deep, steady breathing of another. Coming from right next to him.

At that, Eren rolled over, opening his eyes as he did so. His heart beat faster, as a sharp spike of fear jolted through him before he could stop it. Before he had time to consider the Alphan scent filling his nostrils, and the one who lay curled up next to him, beside the stream. Eren sat up, pushing the cloak that he now knew was Levi’s off himself, and considered this situation.

That the great wolf was Levi, was obvious enough. From his scent, for one, along with the fact that he looked the same in wolf form now as he had last night. As well as from the presence of his cloak. Albeit far less threatening with his eyes closed, and his long, fluffy tail draped over his muzzle as he slept.

Not that a less threatening appearance alone was enough to quell the fear that had bubbled up within Eren. Eren eyed Levi warily, at first. For all that Levi had shown him kindness last night, a lifetime of hearing that forest spirits were just as likely to kill someone as spare their life was difficult to overcome. That Eren didn’t _know_ Levi was another reason for his instinctive fear. All he knew of Levi was what he had seen and heard from the Alpha’s words and actions the night before. Eren wanted to know more, yet he also knew that people didn’t meet and get to know everything about each other in less than a day.

Still, even though he knew it would take time to fully trust in Levi, he breathed deep. To calm himself, as well as remind himself that Levi hadn’t harmed him. Didn’t seem like he ever would, if his actions so far were any clue. Yet Eren still knew too little of the forest spirits, of _Levi_ , to trust him completely.

Such trust would, Eren hoped, be built in time. But for now, all he could do was wait until Levi woke up, so that he could ask why the spirit marks appeared on his skin.

It was then that Levi stirred. Moved his tail off his muzzle, before opening his eyes and raising his head. Grey eyes that met Eren’s, and gazed into them for a long moment, before Levi shifted into his human form.

Then, Levi sat, facing Eren, before he spoke. “How are you feeling, Eren?”

“Still sore, but at least I slept well.” Eren said nothing about the pain he felt at losing his home. He figured that would be obvious, and not worth mentioning.

Levi nodded. “Would you like something to eat?” Berries he’d gathered only yesterday, and were still fresh, resided in another of the pouches strapped to his belt. Along with strips of dried pheasant, lightly seasoned with herbs he’d gathered in his travels, in another. Prey he’d hunted with the knife sheathed at his left hip. One carved from the bone of one of Levi’s kills, concealed beneath the other belongings he’d brought with him on his journey.

Along with his own intuition, of course.

As soon as Levi offered, Eren accepted. He was hungry, after all, and the flavors of the meat and fruit burst to life on his tongue. Eren didn’t know what sort of meat he ate, and didn’t feel the need to ask, in this moment. The meal Levi had given him last night hadn’t been _poison_ , after all. So Eren saw no reason to expect anything was amiss with this one.

Besides, there were more important matters on his mind.

“Last night, you said you could tell me why I have these marks on my skin.” Eren said, as he finished his meal along with Levi.

“I did.” And it was the truth. One he was still in awe of, due to how incredibly rare it was for this to happen. Had Levi not seen Eren’s marks for himself, in all likelihood, he wouldn’t have believed the truth of their existence. In a way, it was still difficult to believe, however much he knew it was true.

Eren fixed his gaze on Levi. “So I want to know why I have them, and what this means for me.” He saw no reason not to get to the point of things.

Levi took a deep breath to steady himself. “Before I tell you, you should know that what’s happened to you is special, and very rare. And that it’s not a curse at all, but a blessing.”

The words were spoken in an effort to soften the blow of what he was about to say. For Eren’s marks, and the gifts that he would possess because of them, truly _were_ a blessing. With those gifts, Eren could do amazing things. Feats most humans probably never dreamed were possible.

This was something incredible that Eren deserved to know the significance of _before_ his abilities began to manifest. Whether Levi said anything or not, that would happen. Telling Eren _now_ , though, would be better than concealing the truth.

But, fuck… Levi only hoped he was doing this right. After all, it wasn’t something he could have prepared for…

Then, Eren scoffed. “So why not just tell me what’s happened to me?” Whatever the answer was, Eren could handle it. He had been a hunter in Shiganshina, after all. Had braved the forest to support his village more times than he could count. Survived his exile, when those who decreed it probably believed he was dead already.

Compared to that, listening to Levi talk, and knowing what he said was true -for Levi didn’t seem like the sort of person to lie- would be easy.

Or so Eren hoped.

Now, there was no going back. “The spirit marks on your skin appeared only because you have a deep connection with the forest. Though their presence doesn’t just mean that. It also means that soon, you’ll become a forest spirit yourself, and possess all the same gifts I do.” Levi spoke softly, unsure of how Eren would react.

“I don’t believe this!” Eren shouted. “There’s no way I could have a connection to the forest, when I always feared it as I was taught. And _how_ , if this really is possible, did no one in my village consider it!?” Then Eren rose, ignoring the pain in his legs, to pace back and forth before Levi. All while continuing to yell, the words pouring out of him in a rush.

While Levi hadn’t known what to expect, as far as reactions went, hearing Eren’s anger stunned him into silence. Though he knew that anger had little, if anything, to do with it. There was hurt in those words, too; evidence of how Eren mourned for the loss of everything he’d ever known. Shock, too, over learning that soon, he’d no longer be human. When until yesterday, he’d been a normal, human Omega.

Given that, and how humans feared the forest and forest spirits, Eren’s disbelief was only natural. Sadly, so was the fact that Eren had never known such a possibility even existed until the day it happened to him.

Not surprising, given how little humans bothered to learn of Levi’s kind, but sad all the same.

And Eren poured out his emotions in the form of words. Nothing could have prepared him for hearing that he would soon become a forest spirit. A fierce guardian of the wilds, as Levi was, and the subject of many a terrifying tale from his childhood. Eren didn’t want to believe that it was possible. Not when he’d always feared the forest, and forest spirits, as the old tales said.

Yet Eren knew, in his heart, that Levi spoke the truth. After all, why else would the marks of a forest spirit have appeared on his skin without warning?

That thought was enough to make Eren fall silent. Though it did nothing to calm the storm inside his heart.

Levi hadn’t the slightest idea what to say. “Eren… Would you fear the forest and forest spirits as you do, if you hadn’t been taught to your whole life?” But he had to say something. And asking a question that had begun to brew in his mind seemed appropriate.

At that, Eren halted before Levi, and turned to face him. After taking the time to think of an answer, he spoke. “No. I… I don’t think I would have. I was always curious about what was out there, deeper in the forest. For as long as I can remember. But whenever I started getting curious, I always reminded myself of the old stories. To ensure that I feared the forest, like the rest of my village did.” He looked down into Levi’s eyes, rubbing his left forearm with his right hand.

If it hadn’t been for the terrifying stories stuck in his head, Eren knew, from Levi’s words, that he wouldn’t have feared the forest as he did. That, and the truth had been there in plain sight all along. Why else would he have had to remind himself to fear the wilds as often as he had?

It also explained why all of this was happening.

“It seems like you believe me now.” Levi’s voice was soft, and Eren’s nod in response only confirmed his words. “If you’d like, I can take you to meet my clan, to the northwest. It would be good, if you met other spirits like me.” He wouldn’t force Eren to, of course.

“Sure, why not?” Eren’s tone was clipped, and to the point. An easy decision to make, really. Whatever happened, he’d pull through.

As he stood, Levi spoke. Picking up and putting on his cloak, as well as gathering his other belongings, too. “We don’t have to leave right now, though. Since you’re still feeling sore, we can rest a while longer.” As long as Eren needed to, in truth.

“I can manage.” As far as Eren was concerned, a little pain wouldn’t stop him. Nor would anything else.

With that, they set off side-by-side, Levi walking just off to Eren’s left in his human form. Making their way upstream along the bank, before crossing at a shallower point just north of where they’d slept. Still within sight of it, actually. Once Eren and Levi did so, they made their way west. Through the undergrowth, and between the great trunks of the trees, while rays of sunlight filtered through the branches far above. West, in the direction Levi had come from.

Towards the Alpha’s clan, and home. Though Eren only knew that it was to the northwest.

They travelled in silence, too, for quite some time. As they walked, Eren kept his eyes forward. Focused on what lay ahead, and little else, while his thoughts roiled like storm clouds in his mind.

Until Levi broke it. “Eren, do you resent me?” Levi didn’t want that, but he understood why Eren might. For all he knew, Eren blamed him for this.

Levi’s voice snapped Eren out of his reverie, and he looked to his left. “No. I understand why you told me, and why this happened.” It was a lot to deal with, that was all. To come to terms with, and eventually accept. But it wasn’t Levi’s fault the marks appeared.

So why would Eren blame him for it?

“Good, then.” Inwardly, Levi breathed a sigh of relief.

Along with considering what Eren had been through, and the fact that the Omega had agreed to meet his clan.

That first meeting would be no small event, Levi knew. And though Eren said he could handle things, and bore an expression that spoke of it without words…

Levi knew he needed something different. Time to come to terms with losing his home, and everything he’d ever known. To come to terms with the powers he’d gain, and changing from a human to a forest spirit. Let him grow accustomed to the forest, and see the wonder and beauty it held. Yet all of those things would take time, and the more time Eren was given, the better.

So Levi would take a longer route to his home, in order to give Eren all the time he needed.

Quietly and unassumingly, for if Eren’s earlier reaction was any clue, he’d likely push himself harder if told he needed a break. Impressive, as far as being determined went. But determination alone could only carry someone so far, before they could go no further. And Levi knew that if someone continued to push themselves past that, they’d eventually reach their breaking point.

And Levi would _not_ push Eren to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's definitely a good thing that Levi's giving Eren a break by taking a longer route to his home, even if Eren isn't aware of it. Because let's face it. Eren really does need some time to come to terms with everything life just threw at him before anything else gets added to the pile. And thankfully, Levi's going to give that to him.
> 
> So, it'll be a while before Levi's clan enters the picture. But in the meantime, there's plenty for Eren to learn about the forest, as well as what forest spirits are really like...


	4. A Spirit's Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated this, I know. Real life hit me hard in 2017, which meant a lot of my writing got put on the backburner. But I'm back now, and I'm super excited and happy to share this update with you, as well as many more to come this year!
> 
> And on an even brighter note, my friend [Chris](https://dont--you--heichou--me.tumblr.com/) and I elected to do a mini-collaboration for this chapter! Check out his beautiful interpretation of Eren from the fic [here](https://ding-dong-its-chris.tumblr.com/post/163493766220/my-first-full-body-color-and-im-super-fucking)! As well as his re-draw of that artwork [here](https://ding-dong-its-chris.tumblr.com/post/172883647645/heyo-yes-this-is-a-redraw-of-one-of-the-firct)!

As Eren and Levi trekked through the forest, the early afternoon air was warm. Not stiflingly hot, yet pleasant, albeit humid. Coupled with the overcast sky, it was weather that seemed to promise rain, although none had fallen yet. Still, despite the fact that no sun shone through the trees, the beauty of the forest around them could not be denied.

As a forest spirit, the beauty of his home was something Levi witnessed every day. One that always filled him with a sense of awe and peace, for his connection to the forest was always present. Was as real and tangible as his bond with his clan was. As Levi could feel his link to the other members of his clan, so to could he feel his connection to the forest.

But on this day, even that didn’t help ease his worry.

A worry that all stemmed from the presence of his unexpected travelling companion.

Eren struggled to ignore the burning pain in his legs, as he walked behind Levi. He struggled to keep up, for the pain was concentrated in his feet. They’d only set out together yesterday, and it was all he could do to keep moving forward. To remain strong, for it wouldn’t do to dwell on the heartbreak of his exile. Of being forced to leave all he’d known behind, and adjusting to the knowledge that he was no longer simply a human Omega. That he’d become a forest spirit, like the Alpha who travelled with him was.

Eren didn’t know Levi. Didn’t know why he showed such kindness, when Eren had grown up learning - _knowing_ \- that forest spirits were nothing of the sort where humans were concerned. All he knew was that he needed to keep moving forward.

Forward, so that he could face whatever awaited him without fear or hesitation.

It was then that Levi stopped, and a sharp spike of irritation bubbled up in Eren’s mind. They’d stopped beside a spring, Eren saw. One that was crystal clear, and rich with aquatic plants. Here and there he could see white sand and pale blue stones through the submerged vegetation, as well as tiny fish darting about. The spring was verdant and beautiful, as the forest surrounding them was.

Yet even so, Eren saw no reason for them to stop. “Why are we stopping?” He gritted out, his gaze fixed on Levi as the Alpha turned around. “Shouldn’t we be making our way to your clan, wherever they are?”

At that, Levi sighed. “Because we need to rest. _You_ need to rest.” He spoke in a firm, yet gentle tone.

In response, Eren shook his head in frustration. “I’m fine, Levi. I don’t need to stop and rest. Besides, the sooner we reach your clan, the better.” It wouldn’t do to admit he was in pain, that he did need to rest. Not now, and not with a forest spirit he barely knew, let alone trusted.

Levi hummed. “Except you do. If you don’t rest, you’ll get sick or hurt, and it will take even longer for us to reach them.” The spike of distress in Eren’s Omegan scent was readily apparent to Levi, for all that Eren himself seemed to ignore it.

Levi barely knew Eren, aside from that he’d been exiled from his village due to the shifting marks on his skin. The marks that would spread, and were indicative of what he would soon become. Eren wasn’t a member of his clan, and hadn’t spoken much in the time since they’d set off on their journey.

Yet Levi knew he’d need someone to rely on. Someone to call a friend, to trust, after he’d lost everything he’d ever known. Forest spirits needed those connections with others, be they friends, family, or one’s mate -or mates, as the case may be-. Those bonds that gave them the sense of belonging, of connection to others that was as essential to one’s health as food and water was. Levi didn’t know which sort of connection he and Eren would come to share.

But at the very least, he wanted to be Eren’s friend. Someone the Omega could trust, after having lost everything he knew and loved.

Yet Levi couldn’t do that unless Eren opened up to him. After all, such connections couldn’t be forced, and took time to build. Even more so where Eren was concerned, especially considering the news Levi had had to deliver yesterday morning. It was a lot for Eren to adjust to, so Eren needing time to do so only made sense. But Levi was willing to wait.

For Eren’s sake, it was the least he could do.

At Levi’s words, Eren remained silent for a long moment. Considering Levi’s words, as well as the situation at hand, carefully. Before shaking his head, and uttering “fine” in a terse tone. Getting hurt or sick wouldn’t do at all.

Not when he had to remain strong, in the face of his exile. In the face of the unknown, and the fate that lay before him. Dwelling on that knowledge would bring forth emotions he’d prefer Levi not see. The forest spirit hadn’t been cruel in any sense of the word, but nor could Eren trust that he’d show kindness in the face of weakness. After all, the old tales were all Eren had known of the spirits before now. And while Levi hadn’t matched the description so far, it wouldn’t do to push his luck.

So Eren sat beside the spring. Slowly, so as not to aggravate the pain in his legs and feet. Then, he set about removing his shoes and socks. As he did, he bit back a hiss of discomfort as the fabric pulled away from where it had stuck to his skin. The soft woven fabric socks had stuck to the soles of both his feet, and pulling them off sent a fresh stab of pain through his already aching feet. Thankfully it was fast, like ripping off a bandage, and Eren had been able to do so without hesitation.

He couldn’t, however, prevent himself from looking at the source of his discomfort. Eren winced at the sight of the blisters on the bottoms of his feet. Wherever they were, the skin was raw and pink, and sticky where they’d popped. Caught up in his thoughts as he’d been, Eren hadn’t stopped to consider why his feet hurt so much more than the rest of his legs.

Well, the blisters certainly explained that. And now that he knew the source of his pain, Eren was suddenly overcome with an urge to dull the ache however he could.

So, with a sigh of relief, Eren slid his feet into the cold water. The temperature provided a soothing balm against the pain, albeit only a temporary one. He and Levi would no doubt leave soon, and Eren would have to bear the ache of walking on blistered feet again, even as his body craved the rest it had been granted too little of.

The relief was such a balm to his pain that in that moment, it was all Eren could think of. He paid no attention to Levi, nor to what the Alpha had occupied himself with.

Nor to the fact that Levi had let out a small gasp of his own, upon seeing the state of Eren’s feet.

Levi’s voice, though, was enough to draw his attention. “Eren… those wounds need to be treated.” It was all Levi could say, really. He didn’t truly know Eren yet, but he did know he didn’t want him to injure himself further.

At the sound of Levi’s voice, Eren froze. Startled by the sound of Levi’s voice, and the fact that Levi had paid enough attention to notice the blisters.

But only for a moment. “They’re blisters.” Eren ground out, refusing to turn and meet Levi’s gaze, not knowing what expression he might find there. “I can handle them. In case you don’t remember, I’ve dealt with worse.” Eren wasn’t about to let the Alpha forget that. Nor would he give Levi the chance to see it as something that would break him.

In response, Levi sighed. How could he forget what Eren had endured? The Omega was strong, that much was clear as crystal. But even the strongest people, be they human or forest spirit, couldn’t stay strong forever. Eren’s mental strength had it’s limits, and so did the strength of his body. If he pushed himself too hard, he’d only injure himself further.

And Levi wouldn’t let that happen.

Even so, Levi considered his words carefully before he spoke. “I know you’ve been through worse.” He murmured softly. “But even though this isn’t the worst you’ve endured, your injuries still need to be treated.”

Eren considered that fact for a moment, before nodding tersely in response. Then, he turned to face Levi, removing his feet from the water as he did so. As far as Eren was concerned,the sooner they got this over with, the better.

Eren’s response caused a sense of relief to wash over Levi, as the Alpha removed a large leather satchel from the belt at his waist. Levi moved to kneel on the shore next to Eren, before removing a satchel from the belt at his waist. Then, he removed the contents of it; cloth bandages, to dress Eren’s wounds, coupled with a small stone jar containing medicinal salve. Once he’d laid out the necessary materials, Levi looked to Eren once more, to ensure he had the Omega’s consent before proceeding.

It was then that Eren looked up, meeting Levi’s eyes for just a moment. Eren nodded once, before breaking that brief eye contact. What he’d seen in Levi’s eyes hadn’t been scorn for any sort of weakness he might see. But rather, it seemed as if there’d been concern.

Why, Eren couldn’t have guessed. He stuck around Levi because it would be much harder to survive on his own than it would be with a travelling companion. Not impossible, but still much more difficult. Not to mention lonely. That still didn’t answer why Levi was concerned at all though.

Then, Levi set about treating Eren’s wounds, drawing Eren away from his shifting thoughts.

Levi gently padded Eren’s feet dry with a soft cloth, taking care to keep his ministrations as gentle as possible, to avoid causing Eren further pain or discomfort. Any twitch or possible indication of pain the Omega gave was met with even gentler treatment, while still accomplishing the task at hand. Aside from being leader of his clan, Levi had learned something of the healing arts. Not as much as a spirit who specialized in using their magic for such gifts, but enough to treat any small injuries he might incur. Or those of others, should they have need of it.

Then, Levi unscrewed the lid on the stone jar, and dipped his fingers into the translucent green salve within. Gently applying it wherever the raw, pink blisters lay upon Eren’s feet. Eren’s skin was dark in comparison to his own, a warm shade of brown that seemed to have a healthy glow in spite of all the stress Eren had recently endured. Coupled with the fact that Levi saw no signs of infection where Eren’s blisters were concerned, that was a good sign. The salve was crafted from herbs to prevent infection, as well as infused with his magic to increase the rate at which an injury healed.

Lastly, Levi set about bandaging Eren’s feet. Cutting the cloth bandages into shorter lengths using his knife, and then wrapping them carefully around Eren’s feet. It was something he’d done many times before, in terms of treating both his injuries and those of others. Levi was no healer, that much was true. But he knew, with his treatment, that Eren’s wounds would not fester.

And Eren, well… he didn’t raise his head to meet Levi’s gaze while the Alpha treated his injuries. Hesitated, for he still didn’t know what Levi thought of him, for having to be helped like this. Yet he couldn’t help noticing how gentle Levi’s movements were. How deliberate, in the goal of causing minimal pain or discomfort. Eren had heard many tales of how little the forest spirits cared for humans…

Yet no one had ever told him a forest spirit could be gentle. That they could care for others, even a near stranger they’d only just met, and to worry about that person’s well-being. It was the exact opposite of everything he’d been taught, and it was almost as if his village had been wrong.

But then again, such tales had to exist for a reason… right?

It was all too confusing, and it only made Eren know what to think of all this less.

Caught up in his thoughts as he was, it wasn’t long before Eren felt the absence of Levi’s hands. Heard the Alpha swiftly putting all of his belongings away, in preparation for the journey ahead. They’d have to leave soon, that much Eren knew. Sleeping outside during a storm wouldn’t kill them, true, but it wasn’t the most comfortable way to spend the night, Eren could imagine. As such, they’d have to seek shelter…

And Eren would have to walk again, when his body demanded rest instead. He’d do so anyway, if Levi asked it of him, because it wasn’t as if his wounds hadn’t been treated now. It would cause him pain, certainly, but he’d already endured that, both physical and emotional. Truthfully, that wasn’t what he wanted, but enduring it wouldn’t kill him.

But then Eren raised his head as light illuminated the clearing. Raised it, to behold Levi shifting into his colossal wolf shape, and laying before him in that form. Meeting calm grey eyes that gazed into his own…

Before Levi’s voice reverberated in his mind.

 _"You can still rest, you know.”_ Levi reached out with his mind, prepared to draw away, should Eren not wish to communicate this way. _“There’s a storm coming, and we need to find shelter. But if you ride on my back, you can rest without injuring yourself further.”_ It wasn’t the most conventional method of travel, certainly, but it was the least he could do.

After a moment’s thought, Eren nodded, before grabbing his shoes and socks, putting them back on carefully, so as to avoid causing himself further pain. Then, he shuffled over to Levi’s side, as the Alpha waited patiently for him. Hauling himself up onto Levi’s broad back once he did so, and gripping the Alpha’s thick fur to keep himself steady.

Then, Levi rose, and padded off through the woods as the rain began to fall. With Eren atop his back, he made a steady pace. Given his sheer size in this form, carrying Eren upon his back was easy. The Omega’s weight was not difficult to bear in the slightest, and although this wasn’t the most conventional solution, it was one Levi was glad he’d thought of.  

And Eren, well…

Eren simply sat atop Levi’s back, gripping the Alpha’s thick fur to keep himself steady. Inhaling the scent of fresh rain as well, and feeling the droplets splash against his skin. Even so, Eren’s thoughts whirred incessantly, as he continued to consider his situation. Levi’s gentleness in treating his injured feet, and the fact that he’d even cared to begin with… It wasn’t what he’d ever expected of a forest spirit. Now that he’d learned this, Eren didn’t know what else he’d learn about the forest. About the spirits he’d long been taught to fear as he’d been taught to fear nothing else.

But after today, Eren hoped that maybe, just maybe, everything would end in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author of this story lives off of comments and kudos. Please feed her!


	5. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super inspired to write this fic lately, because I really do love this AU. So here I am with yet another new chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

In late evening, Eren sat on the forest floor beside the small campfire he and Levi had constructed from an assortment of stones and dried brush. It didn’t serve the purpose of keeping them warm, or to provide light. The plants, as well as moonlight, would illuminate the forest on their own well enough once night fell. And the evening air was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Through the boughs of the towering trees, Eren could see the clear sky awash with shades of orange, red, pink, and purple. It was sure to be a night with good, calm weather.

As such, the fire served a different purpose. That of cooking the trout the Alpha had caught from a nearby stream earlier that evening. There were three of them, all with brilliant red flanks and mossy green backs, and speckled with tiny white spots. Soon, Eren knew he and Levi would go about cleaning the fish using Levi’s hunting knife; one he now knew the Alpha kept meticulously clean at all times.

But before that could happen, Eren knew there was another task to be attended to.

Specifically, that of changing his bandages. It had only been two days since Levi had first begun treating his wounds. The first day and yesterday, Eren had kept his gaze downcast, avoiding meeting the forest spirit’s eyes, for fear of what he might see reflected back at him. Yet Levi had always been gentle, and had never yet done anything remotely cruel to him, so today..

Eren felt that perhaps he need not worry about Levi seeing him as weak, or of the Alpha showing contempt for such things.

As was now their routine, Levi unpacked all the items he’d need for treating Eren’s injured feet. What remained of the salve and bandages, coupled with his clean hunting knife. And as he sat off to Eren’s left, he waited, not wanting to proceed without Eren’s consent.

Eren gave his consent silently as he turned to face Levi and removed his shoes and socks. As he did, Eren nodded as he met the Alpha’s grey eyes. Letting him know, without words, that this was okay. Eren’s thoughts were still in a flurry, and he maintained his resolve to remain strong. To not dwell on the pain of his exile, nor let it break him. Eren would remain strong, beyond a shadow of a doubt. But he would not do so in such a way that pushed him to the point of physical injury.

That much, he resolved to do.

So he watched, as Levi gently unwrapped the bandages from his feet. First the right, then the left. Eren felt no pain when the bandages pulled away from his skin, for which he was grateful. It meant that his injuries were healing well, as further evidenced by the fact that he’d walked by Levi’s side without the slightest ache for the entire duration of their travels today.

Yet Eren’s eyes went wide, and he gasped as he saw the extent to which his injuries had healed. For as much  as he knew the blisters were healing, he never could have expected to see what now lay before his eyes.

The blisters had healed fully, and aside from a bit of peeling skin here and there, it looked as if he’d never been injured in the first place. Eren was no stranger to the occasional cut or scrape. He’d skinned his knees on more than one occasion as a child, and had gotten the occasional minor cut on a hunt, or from doing chores around the house. Yet his father was a healer in the village, and had always made sure any injuries his son sustained were cleaned and bandaged with a medicinal salve to prevent infection.

But none of Eren’s past injuries had ever healed this quickly.

And he couldn’t help wondering why. “How did my blisters heal so quickly?” Eren asked, as he gazed into Levi’s eyes. “I’ve gotten minor cuts and scrapes before, but none of them have ever healed this fast, even after being treated.”

At that, Levi hummed. “That's because the salve I used is enchanted. It’s infused with my magic to accelerate the healing process. The forest, though our home, can give some nasty injuries. Even forest spirits have to be prepared to treat injuries when they occur.” That preparation came in the form of knowing what dangers to expect, as well as how to treat injuries when they occurred. Forest spirits naturally healed quickly, but even so, any injuries still had to be tended to in order to prevent infection.

And it calmed Levi’s heart, to see that Eren’s injuries had already healed. To know that he was no longer in any sort of physical pain. Levi disliked seeing others in pain, be it physical or emotional. Though Eren was still a stranger to him, he maintained his resolve to be there for Eren, as the Omega went through his change into a forest spirit.

To, at the very least, be there for him as a friend after he’d lost everything. Levi knew that couldn’t be easy for Eren to deal with in any sense of the word. Levi knew it must hurt Eren, and he wanted nothing more than to ease the anguish Eren felt at the loss of his home, for Levi disliked seeing others in pain. Yet Levi knew that pushing Eren into speaking more of his exile before he was ready would do more harm than good.

In this respect, waiting until Eren chose to confide in him was the least Levi could do.

Once Eren’s bandages had been removed, this time for good, Levi sat just off to Eren’s left. He set the first of the trout on a flat stone in front of him, and began to clean it. It was a task he’d done many times before, and one that was familiar to him. In doing so, Levi’s thoughts drifted to those of his home, as a soft smile graced his features. Cooking dinner reminded him of the comforts of home, and of sharing dinner with those he cared for on more nights than he could count.  

As always, Levi could feel his link to the other members of his clan. As Levi turned his focus inwards, concentrating on the bonds connecting them, he could sense that his clan was well. He could sense no distress of any sort through the bonds, and for that, he was grateful. It meant that those he cared for back home were as safe, happy, and healthy as they’d been on the day he left. The connection to his clan, ever present no matter how far they were apart, reminded Levi that he was never truly alone. Yet it was one thing to sense the others through the bond, and another entirely to be among them physically. Soon enough, Levi would once again be among his clan, and would introduce Eren to them. It was something he looked forward to, even as he took a longer route to give Eren more time to adjust.

And as Eren watched Levi prepare their dinner, a new question bloomed to life in his mind.

One inspired by simple curiosity. “Hey Levi…” Eren asked, as he turned to face the Alpha. “Are you a healer?” That would only make sense, given how quickly the salve had healed his injured feet.

At that, Levi shook his head. “No. I know basic first aid, as all forest spirits do, but I’m no healer.” While Levi worked to prepare their meal, seasoning the fillets with fresh herbs he’d collected that same day, he continued to smile softly. He was more than happy to answer any questions Eren had.

What’s more, it made him happy to see Eren opening up to him of his own accord, even in such a small way as this.

At that, Eren’s eyes widened slightly. “Really? I could have sworn you were a healer, since your salve healed me so quickly.” Eren shook his head. “So what  _ do _ you do then?” For if spirits could be healers, it only made sense, in Eren’s mind, that they would have other professions, too.

“I’m the leader of my clan.” He paused for a moment, before continuing. “That doesn’t mean I’m above the other members of my clan, or that they only refer to me by a title. I’m equal to them, but I help resolve disputes, when others need assistance doing so. I also lead hunts, and help ensure that we have enough supplies when winter rolls around.” Of course, he wasn’t the only one in the clan who conducted such tasks. He was simply one of the people who did so.

And Levi wasn’t simply defined by his role alone.

When Eren remained silent, obviously considering what he’d learned, Levi continued. “The members of my clan are also my friends, Eren. Some of whom are my family. And we don’t simply focus on our duties. It’ll be easier for me to show you once we reach my clan, but for now, I figured you should know.” That Eren should know a bit of what life was like for him, and for other forest spirits.

In response, Eren nodded, while he considered what Levi had told him.

Hearing that Levi was the leader of his clan hadn’t been what he’d expected. Given how swiftly Levi’s salve had healed him, it would have made perfect sense if the Alpha were a healer of some sort. Of course, Eren’s assumption had been wrong. Though hearing that he led his clan made sense, too. Levi didn’t seem like the sort of person who would lie, after all. And there was a strength about him, Eren thought. A calm, quiet sort of strength that seemed befitting of a leader.

Though that wasn’t the only thing Eren thought about.

He also considered what Levi had said about his clan. How they lived together, in a community. That wasn’t what Eren had heard in any of the old tales. Those tales had spoken of forest spirits as terrifying, as equally likely to kill a human as they were to spare one. In those stories, forest spirits were monsters. Incapable of showing any sort of care towards humans, with no regard for what spirits might truly be like. After all, it wasn't as if anyone had spoken to a spirit, or outright questioned the stories, as far as Eren knew. 

None of the tales had spoken of forest spirits having friends and families, as humans did. In this moment it was easy, now that Levi had mentioned it, for Eren to envision such a thing. To imagine forest spirits, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike, laughing, singing, and sharing joyous moments together. Perhaps in this regard, humans and forest spirits were more alike than they were different.

For now, Eren’s worries, and all his sorrows, seemed a distant memory as he considered Levi’s words, while watching the Alpha prepare their dinner. As night fell around them, and the forest came alive with a different sort of light, Eren watched as Levi set the fish to cook on a spit over the fire, and in that moment, Eren saw that Levi was many things.

But Eren could not, would not, see him as a monster.


	6. Gazing Into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back with a new chapter for this fic! Special thanks go to [Myshka](http://erenlevijeager.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this chapter and giving me feedback that made it even better!

On this night, Eren and Levi had set up camp in a small forest clearing. It was a clear night, as had been the case ever since Eren had found his feet fully healed two nights ago. The night was pleasantly warm, as the weather tended to be in early summer, and the plants illuminated the night with a soft radiance. And the night was alive with the sound of a gentle breeze rustling through the trees, coupled with the chorus of a multitude of frogs and insects. Indeed, there were many beautiful sights to behold when night fell...

But as of late, nothing enraptured Eren quite like the night sky.

As he sat with his back against the trunk of a towering oak, Eren gazed up at the stars above him. Against the inky black sky, the stars seemed endless, infinite. Countless pinpricks of light illuminating the dark as the bright, full moon did. Before now, he’d never have dreamed the dark held such beauty. That the sky bore such an appearance at night, and Eren was powerless to look away. Not that he’d have tried.

And tonight, it wasn’t an act that went unnoticed.

Levi lay on his back in the middle of the clearing, gazing up at the very same stars Eren did. Whether he gazed at them in his human form, as he did now, or his wolf form, Levi always found them beautiful. So whether he was home with his clan, or venturing through the forest as he did not, Levi often star-gazed on clear nights. It wasn’t something he ever believed he could tire of, nor a sight that could ever grow any less magnificent. But tonight, the stars weren’t the only thing that held Levi’s attention.

As Levi sat up, turning to his right once he did so, his gaze settled on Eren. Not for the first time, Levi saw Eren gazing up at the stars, utterly enraptured by the sight. Though the beauty of the night sky was undeniable for all, no matter their dynamic status, Levi had never quite seen an Omega look upon it in such a way, nor an Alpha or Beta. For Levi, seeing Eren gaze at the night sky as if he were caught in a spell was a curious thing indeed.

And in that moment, Levi’s curiosity overwhelmed him. “The stars really are beautiful, aren’t they?” Levi said as he rose, closing the short distance between them to seat himself off to Eren’s left.

Levi’s voice drew Eren’s attention, and he met the Alpha’s gaze. “It really is. I never expected the night sky to be this beautiful.” In truth, he hadn’t known what to expect from it at all, before now.

Before the day of his exile, when everything had changed.

In response, Levi shook his head, before meeting Eren’s green eyes with his own. “What do you mean, Eren? It almost sounds like this is the first time you’ve seen the night sky.” Levi’s words were soft, for all that he could scarcely imagine it. To think that Eren might never have seen the night sky before his exile…

It had to be impossible… right?

Then Eren continued, after a moment. “Before I… I was exiled...” Here Eren had to take a moment to steady himself. “I was a hunter in Shiganshina, and one of the few in my village allowed outside the walls. I hunted during the day to support my village, and always during that time. Because it was forbidden for me to set foot outside after nightfall, or to even look upon the dark.” There were reasons for that, oh yes. Reasons that kept most of the village sheltered in their homes until after sunrise, for fear of what would happen if they dared to break those laws.

At Eren’s words, Levi’s eyes widened in shock. “But… why? Why would _that_ , of all things, be forbidden to you?” Sadness mingled with shock in Levi’s expression, as well, at knowing more of the freedom Eren had been denied for so long.

Eren hummed in response. “It wasn’t forbidden to just me, you know.” Eren sighed, as he continued. “It was forbidden to almost everyone in Shiganshina, from the day we were born. Only the chief and the few guards assigned to the night watch were allowed to venture outside after dark, and were barred from ever speaking of what they saw. Because night was the time of spirits, everyone always said. And that to venture out after nightfall, for those who hadn’t proved their strength, meant they’d be taken by the spirits, or end up cursed or dead come morning.” And if that wasn’t enough to deter any would-be lawbreakers, fear of the consequences for being caught by the chief or the night watch had surely done the trick.

Even so, Eren’s sorrow at losing everything he knew lingered at the edge of his thoughts, and crept subtly into his tone, and he kept it from overcoming him through his own strength of will.

For it wasn’t just the memories of his exile that lingered, though that event alone had caused him pain enough. Rather, it was the memories of happier times, as well. Of the smiling faces of his mother and father, who’d always been there for him. Of Mikasa, his adopted Alpha sister, and of Armin, the Omega he’d known since childhood and that he loved like a brother. It was remembering those he loved, and the pain of knowing he’d likely never see them again, that threatened to break Eren’s resolve to remain strong most of all.

Yet even so, he continued. “I’m not sure why it was forbidden now, though. Because I’m still alive, after… after…” Eren stopped, uncertain of how to continue without breaking down. The pain of his exile was still fresh, after all. Too new to relive in full, if he could ever bring himself to speak of it in detail.

In answer, Levi rested his right hand gently upon Eren’s left shoulder. “I understand. You grew up learning, _knowing_ , that those things were true. And… I’m sorry that learning the truth had to happen the way it did.” Of that, Levi was certain.

Eren’s sorrow over losing his home, everything he knew, would continue to pain the Omega for some time. It wasn’t something Levi could forget, nor would he allow himself to.

Truthfully, Levi felt a surge of happiness well up within him, at knowing Eren could finally gaze upon the night sky freely. That he was now free to learn about all the wonders the forest held, and of the true nature of the forest spirits. Yet it was a happiness that intertwined with sorrow over all Eren had lost. The truths Eren had just laid bare made it even more clear to Levi that Eren’s village had been - _was_ \- wrong about many things. Shiganshina had still been Eren’s home, and that wasn’t something Levi wanted to diminish the importance of, or even risk doing so.

So although Levi wished to say more, this time, he refrained from doing so. Instead, he continued to rest his hand on Eren’s shoulder, giving comfort and reassurance in that small way.

And as Eren felt Levi’s hand settle on his shoulder, he hummed response to Levi’s words. In all honesty, Eren wasn’t quite sure what to say in response. For although this wasn’t the first time Levi had expressed remorse for what had happened to him, it was still an act that gave Eren pause, for it went against everything he’d ever been taught of forest spirits.

Although, Eren thought, perhaps now it shouldn’t have been so surprising.

Levi had proved that his village had been wrong about the forest spirits, and had done so through both his words and actions. Yet for all Levi had proved so far, there was much Eren still didn’t know about the forest spirits. About himself, for he could not forget the marks on his skin, nor the fate that awaited him.

But as Levi had said, it wasn’t a cursed fate, for all that the majority of his village believed the opposite. Inwardly, Eren scoffed at the notion that he was cursed to bring doom to those around him. After all, he was still alive, and had looked upon the darkness every night since being cast out. That was something most everyone he had known had feared to do, but only because it was what they’d grown up knowing was the truth. It was what Eren had learned from his parents. And what his parents had learned from their parents before them.

How long had it been since anyone in Shiganshina had been allowed to learn those truths freely? Eren certainly didn’t know, and if anyone in his former village had, they’d likely been forbidden to speak of it.

Now, though, Eren had a chance to do what none in his village had.

Knowing he still had so much to learn made Eren feel as if he were standing on the edge of a cliff, before leaping headfirst into the unknown. Yet Eren could not deny the curiosity he felt taking root in his mind. One not born solely of the desire to understand what he would become. But one also born of the knowledge that his fellow villagers had been wrong in more ways than one, and of the heartfelt desire to understand how the world truly was.

Eren knew he could ask Levi to gain the knowledge he sought, or at least begin to do so. Yet there was still so much Eren didn’t understand, and inwardly Eren felt a surge of sadness and anger over everything he and his fellow villagers had been denied the chance to learn. But then… he’d already begun to learn the truth, hadn’t he? Even though doing so came subtly through Levi’s kindness towards him, and remaining outside after sunset, there were fragments of the truth in those small actions.

Indeed, the world was far more complicated, and there was far more in it, than Eren had ever been taught in Shiganshina. As a result, he wasn’t quite sure what to ask Levi about the forest, and what becoming a forest spirit entailed, for now. But soon, Eren knew he’d figure it out.

And once he did, he’d know just how much truth lay in the lessons he’d learned since childhood.


End file.
